


Show Me

by kuntthot



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, WeishenV
Genre: M/M, Sadism, Sexual Content, Sexual Sadism, Sexual Violence, Torture, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntthot/pseuds/kuntthot
Summary: Ten is captivated by the flayed flesh and unflinching paintings of torture which led to Kun’s spark of interest for the other. He was more beautiful than any painting Kun had ever created. Ten's exactly what he has been looking for. The perfect muse for his future creations.





	1. Chapter 1

**[1/2]**

* * *

 

 

 

“Wow,” was all Ten could muster as he looked at the paintings in awe. He was supposed to meet his friend Johnny around Gangnam but his poor sense of direction got the better of him. Instead of finding the coffee shop to meet his friend, he ended up in a small but quaint art gallery tucked between a sushi restaurant and a local clothes shop. 

 

If one would stroll around Gangnam, it’s highly likely that you’d miss it. There was nothing special about the exterior design. Just plain white all over with a big red letter K hanging on the wall. As a a huge fan of minimalistic looking places, Ten was immediately drawn to it. 

 

There was one person with him inside. Strolling around, Ten viewed the paintings silently while being accompanied by the faint classical music playing in the background. With a marvelous art in front of him, Ten can’t help but wonder what the artist was thinking when he made these pieces because the paintings revolve around one thing.  _ Pain.  _

 

A blazing feeling hurls inside him as he examined each artwork. The gruesome imagination that led to the birth of these portraits continued to baffle him.  _ Amazing, _ he keeps repeating under his breath. 

 

Ten stopped to study quite a torturous image -- a person’s neck strangled with barb wires, piercing the skin so tightly it stopped the blood from gushing out. It was such a tantalizing piece that Ten had to look closely. He wanted to check if it was indeed an oil painting and not a photograph. That was how intricately made it was.

 

Too absorbed with his own thoughts, Ten didn’t immediately notice the person standing next to him.

 

“Suffocate,” the man started to strike a conversation with him. 

 

Ten cautiously looked at him. The first thing he noticed was his smile. His lips curled up, creating soft laugh lines on his face. He wore a black turtleneck with a black jacket over it. The man must have loved black so much since he was also wearing black bottoms not to mention those raven colored hair of his. The dark and ominous color contrasted his skin, accentuating his gentle brown eyes. The moment their eyes met,  Ten was captivated. 

 

“Excuse me?” Ten shyly bowed his head towards the stranger, embarrassed that he didn’t catch what the other man had said to him earlier.

 

“Suffocate,” he repeated. “The name of the painting is  _ Suffocate _ .” 

 

“ _ Oh _ , explains the wires around the neck,” Ten pointed out. His hand lazily made circles in the air to emphasize the part he was talking about. 

 

“It’s such a beautiful word, isn’t it?” The man suddenly looked at Ten and blinked. His smile still plastered on those pink lips of his. 

 

“I guess so?” Confused, Ten politely tried to sound like he’s agreeing with him but was honestly lost with whatever he meant by that.

 

“It came from the latin word  _ suffōcāre _ which means to stifle, deprive of air,  _ squeeze, _ ” he started explaining, earning a slow nod for Ten. “ _ Suf- _ from the suffix sub meaning under.  _ -focare _ from faux which means upper part of the throat, pharynx, windpipe."

 

“Woah, I didn’t know a word is capable of holding so much meaning behind it,” Ten said amused.

 

“I’m sorry I think I might have bore you with that,” the man in black said sheepishly before fully facing Ten. “I’m Qian Kun.”

 

“Ten,” he replied with a timid grin. Kun instantly offered his hand forward which was gladly received by Ten through a handshake. 

 

“What do you think of the paintings here?” Kun pop a quick question, afraid how the silence could put them in an awkward staring contest. 

 

“They’re all beautiful. I especially like the painting with the roses.”

 

Kun made a soundless “Oh” paired with eyebrows raising in curiosity. He then started walking over the painting Ten mentioned. Ten trailed behind him gingerly, not sure if the actions of the other was a sign for him to follow. But his feet willingly moved as soon as Kun began to stride away from him.

 

“ _ Rośe _ ,” Kun read the painting’s name. It was an acrylic on canvas. The biggest painting in the gallery, Ten noticed. 

 

They both stared at the masterpiece. Kun’s hands rested within his front pockets while Ten had his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

 

It was indeed an amazing creation. A woman sleeping on top of a bed of roses. Her skin was pricked by the thorns of a hundred roses. The blood trickled down the white rose petals, making them more red and pink that white. Her blood stained the roses with great detail making it seem so realistic. The image was so moving. The pain. The torture. The beauty. How can one single painting hold so much emotions? It was overwhelming. 

 

“Why do you like this one?” Kun asked another question.  _ He’s a curious cat _ , Ten thought to himself. 

 

“I guess because it speaks to me the most. How, even with so much pain, her face conveys a different emotion. It’s as if she’s  _ enjoying _ it. Pleasure in suffering. I can sometimes relate to  _ that _ feeling.” He paused, immediately regretting what he said because it sounded downright stupid. “I’m weird, I know.”

 

“Not even the slightest,” Kun said before momentarily biting his lower lip. “I have this favorite Philosopher and he said that  _ pain is not an objection to life _ . Adding that,  _ if one has no happiness left to give _ ...”

 

“... _ still _ , one has pain,” Ten finished the sentence for Kun and snapped his fingers, knowing fully well which Philosopher Kun was talking. “ _ Friedrich Nietzsche _ ,” he shouted out. He then proceeded to cover his mouth the moment he realized how humiliating his actions were. “Sorry…”

 

_ Cute _ , Kun thought to himself before laughing at the other. Ten scratched the back of his head in response. 

 

“I love Nietzche!” Ten’s eyes sparkled with joy. He felt so ecstatic that he met someone who at least knew who Friedrich Nietzsche was. People nowadays don’t involve themselves with trivial things such as Philosophy and Astrology. So to find a person who does, made him giddy inside. “Only great pain, the long,  _ slow _ pain that takes its time... compels us to descend to our ultimate depths…”

 

Kun’s breath hitched after hearing him say those words.  _ Could he be…? Maybe not. _ Kun wanted to dismiss the thought he’s had about Ten the moment he saw him enter the gallery. But curiosity got the better of him.  _ Let’s test you out one last time _ , he thought. 

 

“Ten, right?” 

 

Ten nodded. 

 

“What do these painting make you feel?”

 

“Hmm, can I be completely transparent with you?”

 

“Of course,” Kun assured him, feeling his stomach twist with excitement.  _ Please be the one. _

 

“Thrill. I  _ feel  _ the thrill. I don’t know why but it makes me crave the feeling of pain,” Ten expressed himself so freely that at one point he closed his eyes and threw his head back in jubilation. “It’s as if the the painter created these pieces to make me suffer. And to be honest, I love it. I love the feeling of that agony inside of me. It’s just beautiful. It makes me feel alive!”

 

Kun smirked as he listened to Ten. His mind racing with so many thoughts already.  _ Perfect _ . He is perfect. Kun balled his fists tightly, making his knuckles so darn white he needed to immediately bit it down as hard as he can in the hopes that his own desires won't spill over. 

 

“You’re so interesting,” Kun whispered softly, catching Ten off-guard. The younger shot him a look but discovered a whole new different person in front of him. A 180 degrees switch of persona. He no longer had those calm brown eyes of his that captivated him earlier. No. It was something else.  Kun stared at Ten with unexplainable and intense  _ excitement _ . 

 

“This is exactly the reason why I painted all these,” Kun told Ten with so much amusement in his voice. It was like a  _ Eureka _ moment for him. A breakthrough. This was what he has been looking for. The perfect muse. An Art himself. He looked at Ten like he’s ready to claim his most prized possession. 

  
  


“You--you’re the artist?”

 

Kun flashed him a sweet yet sinister smile. Too sweet for someone who had just admitted to have created harrowing and unsettling paintings to satisfy a bizarre love for pain. Even with a good distance between the two of them, Ten could feel him breathing, creeping under his skin and owning him one inch at a time.

 

“Ten,” Kun uttered his name, sending shivers up Ten’s spine. Ten hated how his name sounded so dangerously alluring when Kun said it. He suddenly became weak and vulnerable.  _ Small _ , even. With the way Kun’s presence consumed him, Ten felt as if the walls start closing in on them, making it hard for him to breathe.   _ Stuffy _ . Ten felt stuffy, constricted.  _ Suffocated _ .

 

Kun’s aura turned heavy as he moved closer. Ten saw the vile look in his eyes, making his knees go weak. He steps back, trying to get away from Kun but was met by the cold hard wall against his back. He has nowhere to run. No one to help him. He was trapped.

 

Ten chewed on the side of his cheek and slowly began to rock on his heels. He then pretended to consult his watch so he can get out of the gallery as soon as possible. “I should probably--”

  
  


Kun completely turned Ten to ice when he slowly pinned him to the wall, hovering like a falcon. His arms were like fences and Ten was the poor sheep caught inside, going crazy trying to get out of him. 

 

_ Move  _ body _ , move! _

 

Ten’s eyes widened when Kun brushed his thumb across his lips ever so slowly, making the younger whimper. “You’re so beautiful,” Kun said, gritting his teeth. “I want to destroy you.”

  
  


“Qian Kun, plea--”

 

Without warning, Kun dipped his thumb in Ten’s mouth, shutting him up instantly. Teasing him, Kun purposely slowly dragged his thumb out of him, tugging his lower lip down a little. A single string of saliva connected his lip and Kun’s thumb. “Do you want to know the limits of a human body? I can show you.”

  
  


“How far will you go?” Ten blurted out in a small frail voice, not trying to challenge Kun but the latter took it as if it was anyway. This made Kun lick his lips in excitement.

 

“Oh, I can go so far,” he said. “ _ So _ far, you’d be screaming your lungs out for me to stop.”

 

Ten felt his throat dry. A powerful storm began to whirl inside Ten, creeping within every fiber of his being. An exhilarating feeling he has never experienced before. He  _ liked _ it or maybe the idea of it -- Kun inflicting pain on him. At that moment, he knew Qian Kun will only bring him trouble. But his body has betrayed him. The invigorating sensation of Kun’s touch drove him to the edge. The man in front of him sparked a flame inside of Ten he never knew he had.

 

Ten fixed his gaze on Kun’s, remembering how his thumb tasted and how the absence of it in his mouth made me yearn for more.

 

“How will you show me?” 

 

“Oh, I could think of a million ways, my dear” his voice teasing. “And when I finally do stop, you’d be on your knees begging for more.”

 

A heavy blanket of silence encompassed them until Kun asked the other. “Are you scared?”

 

“I am.”

 

“Good,” the older smirked. “Scared is good. It means you’re fully alive.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten discovers an art gallery with an eccentric obsession. He meets the artist, Kun, and learns that the painter has side of him that loves to derive pleasure from the suffering of others. Kun invites him to become his muse. With the help of Kun, Ten discovers a side of him that he never knew he had.

“Wear this.” Kun hands Ten a thin white shirt. He sits on a king sized bed in the middle of a small room surrounded by mirrors. Every corner of it. Nothing out of the ordinary though. Not even whips as Ten had imagined.

 

“Only this?” Ten hesitantly reaches for the shirt and stares at it momentarily.

 

“I’m a simple man, Ten,” the older tells him with a stern voice. “And besides, wearing white will make the blood look pretty, don’t you think?” A sinister smile appears on the other’s lips, making Ten’s breath hitches in response.

 

Did he just say blood? Why did I agree to thing? I must be out of my mind.

 

Kun goes around the bed and Ten could feel his weight behind him as the mattress dips down. Two hands reach the hem of his shirt while Kun’s chin rest nicely on Ten’s shoulder. “I’m a simple man but an impatient one, too,” he whispers coldly at the younger and slowly lifts Ten’s shirt off of him. “If I tell you to change, you go change. You don’t think. You obey.”

 

The hair on Ten’s arms and the back of his neck starts to prickle; his heart beating really fast. The roughness in the older’s voice always makes him breathless. It has become his automatic reaction everytime he hears Kun speak in that icy-cold manner.

 

The other then lowers his lips to plant a kiss on Ten’s bare shoulder before gentling biting down on it. Ten shoots his head back in response and purrs like a kitten, earning a smirk from Kun. “I’ll get our play things ready,” Kun tells him. “When I get back, you should be stripped waist down. Do you understand?”

 

Ten nods diligently, feeling the weight of Kun lift off from the bed. He doesn't dare to look back until he hears the door swing open and eventually shut close. Ten places a palm flat in front of his chest and takes a moment to feel his own heart throbbing like crazy against his skin.

 

I’m really doing this, aren’t I?

 

Like the obedient boy that he is, Ten is already naked waist down when Kun gets back. He’s also wearing the same white tee paired with dark jeans now as he carries a duffle bag in one hand.

 

“Good boy,” Kun praises him for following his orders. A small smile appears from Tens lips.

 

Kun puts down the duffle bag and opens the zipper but not revealing what’s inside. He then walks towards Ten and squeezes his knee in between Ten’s bare legs, forcing it open. “Spread.”

 

Ten’s legs open wide but his hands automatically fly in front of his crotch to cover it. This makes Kun bit his lips down in admiration. “No need to be shy, Ten. It’s just me.” He grabs Ten’s wrists with both hands and brings them to the side, exposing his hardness for Kun to see.

 

Kun looks at him and then down to his crotch. “You beautiful thing so eager to be pleased already.” He then lowers himself, forcing Ten to lie on his back. Ten is so gorgeous. His skin glowing in this dimly lit room. The perfection of his face and the paleness of his skin. Kun can feel his heart bursting with excitement. He can’t wait to draw hearts on them and make him bleed all over. Like a blank canvas he’s dying to paint on.

 

He then takes out a red rope and proceeds to tie Ten to the the bed. He pulls on it and makes sure it’s tight enough to make Ten wince as he feels the burning pain of the friction between his skin and the roughness of the rope. But not too tight for the blood stop flowing.

 

Kun put his fingers on the sides of Ten’s waist and lifts him a little to move him up the bed. He makes space for himself to kneel in the middle of Ten’s spread legs. “Safe word?”

 

“Safe word?”

 

“A word you can use if you can’t take it anymore,” Kun explains. “And I assume you won’t be using that word anytime soon, yes?”

 

Ten nods, humming as he thinks of it.

 

“Magic.”

 

Kun nods and smile at him with adoration.  Ten blinks at him for a second as he watches Kun drag his tongue over the carves of his teeth. “I’ll go easy on you today.”

 

Ten gulps a lump of saliva as Kun draws nearer to him. Kun lazily sucks on Ten’s neck and licks him up until his jaw. He bites him again, making Ten shut his eyes in pleasure. He likes to mark me, Ten figures.

 

A ruffling sound of metals clashing can be heard as Kun grabs something out of the bag. A black, long and slender tool with two small barbed darts protruding at the end.

 

“Kun,” Ten’s voice shivering as soon as he sees what the other is holding. “Is that a--”

 

“Shh--” Kun puts a finger in front of Ten’s lips before piercing his skin with the tool. A buzzing sound strikes Ten’s inner thigh, immediately making him squirm in pain.

 

Taser.

 

“Fuck,” Ten mutters under his breath as he now take in air rapidly and shallowly.

 

“Does it hurt?” Kun asks, his voice dripping with lust. Ten forces a grunt before nodding profusely.

 

“Good,” Kun says with a smile, excitement burning through his eyes. He then wraps his fingers around the younger’s neck, stroking his soft spot with his thumb before tensing his fingers around him. Ten’s eyes widens with the sudden pressure coiling around his windpipe. Suffocated, panic starts to rise within the Ten’s body.

 

As if still unsatisfied with Ten’s performance, Kun brings the taser up the side of Ten’s torso, lifts the shirt up and turns it on a few seconds longer than the first one. Ten’s body involuntarily wreathes beneath Kun. His legs jerking up and down with toes curling from the two different sensations he’s receiving at the same time.

 

“Steady, Ten.” Kun looks down at Ten with the younger’s eyes brimming with tears reading to overflow. “We’re just getting started.”

 

Kun does it some more. Again and again and again, leaving red marks all over Ten’s body. A few have started to bruise and the one near his ribcage lacerated from exposing Ten’s skin to the reverberating pain of the taser for far too long.

 

Tears cover Ten’s beautiful face, making Kun pout at how devastated he looks underneath him. “Look at you,” he mutters, “Even lovelier with those tears.”

 

With the back of his hand, Kun wipes Ten’s wet cheeks and places a peck on his lips. He strokes Ten’s hair gently and blows on his face to dry his tears. Ten scrunches his nose as the air tickles him a little. This puts a pressed smile on Kun’s face. He runs his hands up and down Ten’s torso with Ten wincing as he touches the tender spots he got from the taser.

 

“Let’s continue?” Kun softly asks Ten who’s catching his breath after sobbing so much.

 

“Yes…”

 

Kun brings the hem of Ten’s shirt up Ten’s mouth so he can bite it, revealing his nipples for Kun to lick; make circles with his tongue and feel Ten’s body react to the pleasure. He drawls. Ten briefly glanced down at the bulge tenting in Kun’s pants and the thought of putting his lips around his hard cock makes him bit on the cloth with impatience.

 

A sweet moan escapes Ten’s mouth as Kun as his hand plays with his nipple between two fingers, rubbing it and slightly pinching it. He drags his tongue down Ten’s tummy. Ten feels the coldness of the air as it hits the trail of wet saliva made by Kun, making his back arch as he enjoys the magic Kun does to his body.

 

Kun lifts his head and takes a deep breath as he marvels over the man beneath him.  Within a few seconds, he takes the red rope off the bed but not off Ten; rope dangling on Ten’s almost numb arms.

 

“Come here,” Kun commands Ten, offering his hands for Ten to reach. He forces himself up and wraps his arms around Kun’s neck. He grips on Kun’s shirt and tugs it as if telling him to take it off.

 

“Not yet, Ten,” Kun warns him before leading him to down the bed. They are now facing the mirror. Ten is mortified. His body is full of small blossoming bruises; red marks from Kun.

 

“So, so pretty, don't you agree?” Kun comes up from behind with hands crawling up his stomach to his chest and then down to his cock, slowly letting his fingers feel Ten’s girth.

 

Ten rests his head on Kun’s shoulders as Kun starts to jerk him off. He bites his lips but moans still escape him with Kun picking up the pace.

 

Kun stops his hands and leaves Ten’s shaft alone, twitching at the sudden absence of his touch. Ten sees him unbuckling his belt and lowering his pants down his thighs.

 

Suddenly Ten finds himself being pushed against the mirror, his head hitting  the glass with abrupt force. Ten’s head starts to bleed; all his inhibitions disoriented.  Then he feels a pair of hands on his ass pulling his cheeks apart. Kun enters from behind. Dry. Forceful. Waves of pain strikes Ten’s body like a wrecking ball repeatedly hitting his insides.

 

Screaming. Ten is screaming in so much pain his legs have gone weak while Kun pulls him up to make him stand again. Kun thrusts in him even as he sees the blood coating his own cock, going deeper and deeper while Ten shivers in pure agony. Kun holds the back of the other boy’s head and makes Ten look at his own reflection -- how pale and beautiful he looks with his delicate profile against the mirror and bloodshot eyes looking directly at Kun.

 

Ten moans Kun’s name, a litany that tumbles from his mouth in irregular gasps. The other could already feel Ten’s hole tensing. He must be hitting his prostate. Ten slowly relaxes under him.

 

Kun curses under his breath, mewling at how full Ten makes him feel. He can feel his own orgasm coming, making Kun grip on Ten’s hips, digging his nails a little too hard that his skin starts to scrape.

 

“Kun, please…” Ten begs. “Please, Kun, make it hurt.. more…”

 

Ten bits his lip. His eyes filled with lust; feeling a rush of cold excitement run through him as Kun destroys him, tearing him apart.

 

Kun stops. A soft chuckle escapes his chest. “All you have to do is beg,” he whispers to his ears. This makes Ten smile in ecstacy.

 

Ten bucks his hips, opening himself for Kun to fuck him raw. He bites his lip again with Kun gaining  speed while sucking on Ten’s neck and his free hand twist around Ten’s cock. Ten’s toes curl with the the sensation of Kun roughly jacking his dick. Ten’s muffled moans are music to Kun’s ears and they only got louder as he began to hit his prostate again.

 

In a haze of bliss, Kun comes, filling Ten’s hole with his seeds. He doesn’t pull out yet until he feels Ten’s cock twitch followed by waves of cum spurting out of him as he orgasms.

 

“Good boy,” Kun tells Ten as he scatters sloppy kisses all over him. He finally pulls out and lets his cum drip out of Ten. His cum and the blood mixing in pure satisfaction. Kun presses his head against the his sweat-covered back as they both come down from their high.

 

Ten drops to his arms, completely collapsing. Kun takes his shirt of and cleans Ten up with it. He pulls his pants back up and proceeds to carry Ten out of the room and into his bedroom.

 

He lays Ten onto his bed and kisses his forehead. He lets his eyes travel all over Ten’s body covered with fresh cuts, marks and bruises with the white shirt now tainted with blood. “Let’s get you cleaned up, my dear.”

 

Ten shakes his head, whining. This makes Kun smirk at how adorably comfortable Ten has become around him. He lays beside him and pulls him to his chest. Ten looks up to meet the other’s eyes which are now softer and calmer. “Let me rest for awhile, please.”

 

“As you wish,” Kun succumbs and pets Ten’s head.

 

“It’s like I’ve met two versions of you.”

 

“Which one do you like better?”

 

“Both,” Ten answers. “I like both.”

 

Ten studies his clean, chiseled profile and marvels over it. He brings up his hands to cup Kun’s face in between them, fascinated by the mysterious currents and waves of his mind. He looks at Kun’s eyes, drowning in the darkness within. He tries to follow the flow of his mind, riding the tugs and tides of this uncertainty; its currents carrying him to a newly discovered paradise.

 

“What is it, Ten?” Kun furrows his eyebrows in curiosity as the other stares at him intensely.

 

“Nothing,” Ten tells him. He flashes him a weak smile. “Well, I don’t think I can walk for the next few days.”

 

“Let me take care of you,” Kuns says before going in for a deep and passionate kiss.

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to do this write (so I'm really sorry if it makes you cringe). I can't seem to make it sound good ;;;; and I'm also guilty hurting Ten here. I don't think I can continue hurting him uwu baby, I'm sorry!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write about sadist!Kun no matter what. I can't stop thinking about it for days now. Let me know what you think. This is my first time writing sexual sadism and yaoi smut lmao;;;;; Hope it's not too cringey? 
> 
> Song inspiration: Bury a Friend by Billie Eilish
> 
> Special thanks to Ming (@miing_10) & Ash (@tenkunsfw) for helping me write this story. Please do follow them here and on twitter. They write so well and are the sweetest people on the planet. ILY, girls uwu


End file.
